Missing Piece
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: Her routine was on instinct, get up and pour two cups of coffee, add sugar to both but only creamer to one. Her life had become a domestic routine…having shared it with someone, why couldn't she remember who it was? Post The Day We Died.


Missing Piece

Spoilers: Season 3 (Mostly The Day We Died)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, if I did...Peter would exist.

* * *

><p><em>Olivia ran through a forest, chasing a man who kept walking away from her no matter how much she called after him. She felt as if she knew him but he never turned, never showed his face. Occasionally she'd get a small whisper from him, telling her she knew who he was and she couldn't forget him. They came to the edge of the forest, a tulip field laid there but the man was gone. Instead a young girl was standing in the field calling after a small boy, who just walked away.<em>

Olivia woke gasping and she rolled over to the other side of the bed, almost as if expecting a warm pair of arms to keep her safe. It felt strange, for a few seconds she felt as if she'd have arms wrapped around her, she'd bury her head in a neck and fall back asleep safe and sound. However that wouldn't be because all she met was cold sheets…no warmth and no body beside her. No safety and she wondered why, for a few seconds she asked herself why he wasn't there before her mind began to question who 'he' was and why she was wondering about a man.

* * *

><p>Falling back asleep, no dreams came this time and she woke when the sunlight hit her face. She laid in bed thinking about the sunrise, how it was her favorite time of day and instinctively she rolled over once again to share it…but again she had no bedmate. Her instant smile faded, her second thought was that it was Tuesday and something about avoiding Walter on Tuesdays.<p>

Getting up, Olivia went to the kitchen and pulled two mugs from the cabinet before making coffee, going to the fridge she reached for creamer before remembering she didn't take creamer with her coffee but someone did…why else would she buy it at the store. Looking in the fridge she found cheese she didn't like and a small Tupperware container of yellow M&Ms…the ones she didn't eat. A small memory of her always saving them because while she didn't eat them, someone did.

Closing the fridge, Olivia poured her coffee and was about to pour the second when she stopped.

Why was she doing things as if she had someone in her life? Her routine was on instinct, get up and pour two cups of coffee, add sugar to both but only creamer to one. Get dressed while someone was in the shower, she took a shower at night instead. Grab the keys and go unlock the car…someone else would lock the door. Two types of cheese, two types of cereal…the same ice cream. Her life had become a domestic routine…having shared it with someone, why couldn't she remember who it was?

* * *

><p>Leaving, she made sure to lock the door and headed down the SUV…soft classical was playing but she switched it to jazz immediately. When did she start listening to jazz? Driving to the lab, she stopped to pick up breakfast for Walter and ordered four bear claws and a small cherry pie as well as a small cream pie. Boxing them up she headed to the lab.<p>

"Morning." Olivia opened the door and Astrid smiled, "breakfast for you and Walter."

"Thank you, coffee?" Olivia handed over the box of pastries and coffee before retreating to her office. A knock brought her attention, it was Astrid. "Is something wrong?"

"No not really, I was just wondering who the cherries are for…you don't usually get them. I just wanted to know before Walter eats them."

Olivia looked at her, "for Peter, he'll eat them later if he doesn't eat them when he gets here."

"Who's Peter?"

She turned to the junior agent, "I don't know, why'd you ask about someone named Peter?"

"Because you just said you bought the cherry pies for him."

Olivia sat down and thought about it all. Was Peter the man she was missing? If so, who was he and why'd he leave her…why couldn't she remember?

* * *

><p>AN: Just a one shot about Olivia remembering but not remembering.


End file.
